Después de todo este tiempo
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Andrómeda Tonks no quiere que su hija muera en la Batalla de Hogwarts y luchará contra quien sea para lograrlo, mientras los recuerdos invaden su mente. Para el reto "Familia Black".


Este fic participa en el reto **"Familia Black"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. La frase que se me ha asignado es _"no te soporto más"._

Bueno, bueno, bueno… la primera vez que escribo para un reto en FF, y también que sea tan drámatico… espero que os guste, porque yo creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Llevaba pensando en esta historia durante mucho tiempo, aunque no se me había ocurrido que pudiera servir para el reto. El final no acaba de convencerme, pero bueno. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! ^^

Disclaimer: Si los personajes realmente fueran míos... las hermanas Black nunca se hubieran separado.

Summary: Andrómeda Tonks no quiere que su hija muera en la Batalla de Hogwarts y luchará contra quien sea para lograrlo, mientras los recuerdos invaden su mente.

Pairing: un poco de todo, Andrómeda/Ted, Nymphadora/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius... pero se mencionan poco.

_**Después de todo este tiempo.**_

* * *

–Mamá, cuida de Teddy. Prométeme que lo harás. –me dice mi hija.

Ocho palabras y mi mundo se derrumba. Ni siquiera puedo dar un paso antes de que Dora salga por la puerta, varita en mano, y se disponga a ir a ayudar a su marido en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Porque sé que ha ido por Remus, aunque no me lo haya dicho. De no ser así, se habría quedado en casa, a salvo, cuidando de su hijo y con su madre tranquila sabiendo que no le pasará nada.

Miro a mi nieto con los ojos llenos de preocupación y no puedo evitar pensar qué sería de él si en el peor de los casos mi niña… No, ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Nymphadora es una gran _auror_, por muy torpe que sea. Se ha visto en situaciones difíciles y siempre ha sabido cómo salir inmune de ellas. Eso es. Dora estará bien, volverá, cuidará de Teddy y vivirá con Remus durante el resto de su vida. Sí, eso es lo que hará… Tengo que convencerme a mí misma de eso, porque la otras alternativa es morirme de preocupación.

Suspiro y me siento en la mecedora del salón, llevándome las manos a la cabeza y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. No se cuanto tiempo he estado ahí sentada, intentando no pensar en lo que ocurre en Hogwarts en estos momentos. Tal vez segundos, tal vez horas, aunque me guío más por la segunda opción. Me paso una mano por el pelo y ahogo un llanto. Hundida. Así es como me siento. Desde que murió Ted, mi amado Ted, he estado más deprimida que nunca, suspirando todo el rato y llorando cuando nadie me ve. Y es que mi mundo ya estaba derrumbado desde antes, y ahora que mi hija se ha ido, ha vuelto a caer más si puede.

Y no lo puedo permitir.

* * *

–_¡Bella, Bella, no seas mala! –reía una niña de no más de cinco años, retorciéndose en la alfombra a causa de la risa – ¡Me haces cosquillas!_

_Una réplica casi exacta de la niña, le mostró una sonrisa picarona mientras las cosquillas continuaban._

–_¡Eso te pasa por fisgar en mis cosas, Meda! –le contestó riendo también._

–_¡Para, para! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por favor! Mamá y papá pueden vernos._

_Ella paró al instante, recordando lo estrictos que eran sus padres con respecto a la etiqueta, no les gustaban que actuaran como las niñas que eran. De repente, una niña más pequeña y muy diferente a ellas entró a la habitación, mirando con asombro lo que ambas hacían._

–_¿Qué hacéis en suelo? –preguntó inocentemente._

_Las dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Estando una vez de pie, estaba claro que Bella, la morena y de ojos oscuros, era más alta y mayor. Alargó sus brazos hasta coger a la niña rubia por el vestido y la atrajo hacia sí._

–_¿Tienes cosquillas, Cissy? –le preguntó divertida._

–_¡Cissy, corre! –gritó Meda sonriente – ¡Corre, que Bella te va a pillar!_

_Las mayores salieron corriendo mientras reían, detrás de la pequeña que se había marchado de la habitación chillando que no le gustaban las cosquillas._

* * *

–¡Oh, Andrómeda! –me saluda mi vecina, que acaba de abrirme la puerta de su casa – ¡No me esperaba una visita por tu parte y menos a estas horas! ¿A qué debo el…? ¡Vaya! ¿Es este el pequeño Teddy?

–Mary, necesito que te hagas cargo de él. –le pido – Por favor. Debo marcharme urgentemente y no hay nadie que cuide del niño.

Suplico interiormente que Mary acepte mi petición, porque ¿a quién puedo acudir si no? Es la única bruja que conozco que vive cerca de mi casa, la única a la que puedo dejarle a mi nieto, porque el resto de las vecinas no dudarían en llamar a la policía al ver que su pelo cambia del mismo marrón que el mío a un azul eléctrico. Por favor, que diga que sí. Miro el reloj: Dora se fue hace un par de horas, no puede haber pasado mucho en ese tiempo… ¿o sí?

–Claro, Andrómeda. –contesta, algo consternada por la forma en la que la miro. Estoy desesperada y sabe que es mi única opción. – No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré. ¿Cuándo vas a…?

–No lo sé. –la interrumpo rápidamente – Pero muchas gracias.

Le doy un beso en la frente a mi nieto, que todavía está dormido. Sé que lo echaré mucho de menos, pero es necesario que me vaya ahora.

* * *

–_¡Slytherin! –gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_Dos jovencitas casi idénticas se levantaron de sus asientos a la par y comenzaron a aplaudir más fuerte que nadie, mientras una niña rubia se acercaba a la mesa de las serpientes, a donde la habían seleccionado. Ambas le dejaron un hueco entre ellas y muchos alumnos le dieron las felicitaciones, como Lucius Malfoy, un rubio del curso de Andrómeda Black._

–_Sabía que quedarías aquí, Cissy. Muy bien. –le dijo Bellatrix a su hermana._

_La menor estaba algo cohibida al sentir tantas miradas posadas en ella, pero supo sobrellevarlo. Después de pasarse prácticamente toda la vida saliendo en El Profeta y revistas mágicas por las donaciones que sus padres les daban al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, se había acabado acostumbrando a ello._

_Andrómeda le dio un abrazo a su hermana menor, felicitándola también._

–_Gracias. –contestó Narcissa – Pero bueno, soy una Black. ¿Dónde creíais que iba a quedar? –soltó una risa angelical que hizo que Lucius Malfoy se girara a verla, interesado al parecer – Obviamente, estaba destinada a entrar aquí._

* * *

Ya está hecho. Sé que Teddy va a estar bien, Mary lo cuidará hasta que acabe la batalla y Dora y Remus vuelvan a buscarlo. No pasa nada, Andrómeda, no pasa nada. Lo tengo todo muy claro, sé cuales son mis prioridades y lo que debo hacer cuando llegue a Hogwarts. Agarro mi varita con fuerza y dando vueltas sobre mí misma, me aparezco en el castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sorprende que haya podido entrar a Hogwarts sin que las defensas me lo impidieran, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no hay defensas, sólo hay que ver la pila de cadáveres y destrozos que hay por el camino.

El corazón me late tan deprisa que creo que se me va a salir. Temo por la vida de mi hija, ¿quién puede asegurarme que uno de esos cadáveres no es el suyo? Sin pensármelo dos veces, corro en dirección al Gran Comedor, ya que los estallidos que oigo provienen de allí. Sólo tengo un objetivo: conseguir que mi hija y yerno vuelvan a casa sanos y a salvo, vivos. No quiero que Teddy pierda a sus padres, porque sé que será mucho peor que la vez que yo perdí a los míos.

Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Sigo corriendo por los pasillos tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten, hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de estudiantes batallando junto a _aurores_ y miembros de la Orden del Fénix contra los mortífagos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está luchando contra tres magos al mismo tiempo, pero no me detengo para averiguar quienes son. Hay tanta gente… no puedo ver… Levanto la cabeza, salto e intento distinguir la característica melena rosa de mi hija. En este tipo de momentos, me alegra que siempre lleve el pelo de un color tan chillón.

Y la veo. Y lo que veo no me gusta.

* * *

–_¡¿Cómo te atreves, Andrómeda Black Rosier? ¡Con un muggle!_

_Una mujer de exuberante belleza y cabello negro como la noche le gritaba a otra de rasgos parecidos pero más bondadosos; mientras que una tercera mujer, rubia esta vez, trataba de poner paz entre ambas._

–_¡No es un muggle! –replicó furiosa Andrómeda._

–_¡Como si lo fuera! –Bellatrix temblaba preocupantemente, de rabia - ¡TONKS! ¡Un asqueroso sangre sucia y Hufflepuff, para colmo! ¡Dame una buena razón para no lanzarte un crucio ahora mismo, Andrómeda!_

–_¡No lo llames así, Bellatrix!_

–_¡PARAD! –chilló Narcissa._

_La mayor de todas frunció el ceño, pero bajo el tono de voz._

–_Eres una cobarde. –murmuró Bella, siseando las palabras con rencor –Te juntas con semejante escoria y luego no quieres que Padre y Madre se enteren de lo que hace su hija. No quieres ver las caras de asco que pondrán cuando te borren del tapiz familiar, ¿verdad? Oh, sí. _–_Porque eso es lo que van a hacer, ¿sabes? Si continúas quedando con ese Tonks._

–_¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagan o no hagan, Bellatrix! ¿Te crees que te escucho cuando hablas con tanta devoción sobre un asesino más cobarde que Malfoy? Me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro._

–_¡No lo llames cobarde! –saltó esta vez la menor en defensa de su novio._

–_¡Es que lo es, Cissy! ¡Te vas a casar con un cobarde! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Padre y Madre decidan con quién te casas y con quién no? ¡Es una locura!_

_Narcissa fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor antes de que ella pudiera contestarle que estaba enamorada de Lucius Malfoy y que no se casaba sólo por la voluntad de los señores Black._

–_¡Yo estoy casada con Rodolphus y me va de perlas!_

–_Eso es porque Lestrange tiene más músculo que cerebro. Y ese psicópata al que alabas no se queda atrás tampoco._

–_¡NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR UNA PALABRA MÁS SOBRE ÉL! –gritó la mayor, sintiendo que se le iban a romper las cuerdas vocales de lo alto que chilló._

–_¡Tú también estás ciega, Bella! ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Por Merlín, sois unas marionetas!_

–_Somos unas Black, Meda. Sabíamos cómo iba a ser nuestro futuro desde un principio, y lo aceptamos. –le dijo Narcissa, serenándose – Así que ve bajando esa varita y déjate de tonterías, te estás comportando como una cría._

–_¡Es que es una cría! –continuó Bella – Una mocosa, insolente, traidora a la sangre, estúpida, inocente, idiota, maleducada, cobarde… ¡Y dices que estamos ciegas! ¡Es ese Tonks el que te ha lavado el cerebro, Meda! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¡Tonks-no-te-quiere! ¡Cuando se entere de que te ha dejado preñada se va a largar!_

–_¿Sabes qué te digo, Bellatrix Black? Que me largo. __**No te soporto más.**__ No _os_ soporto más. Ni a ti ni a esta familia. A la mierda con los Black. Ya os podéis podrir todos con vuestra sangre limpia y seguir casándoos entre primos hasta que un heredero salga tan estúpido como Crabbe y Goyle. Pero conmigo no contéis más._

_Ambas hermanas se quedaron atónitas al oír esas palabras mientras la mediana ya subía las escaleras para hacer la maleta._

–_¡ANDRÓMEDA VEN AQUÍ! –le ordenaron a voz en grito._

* * *

¿Se puede saber qué hace Dora peleando con Bellatrix? ¡Pero si es mucho más buena que ella! ¡¿En qué está pensando? ¡La va a matar! Corro desesperadamente hacia mi hija, llamándola una y otra vez. Por el camino veo que Remus está luchando contra Antonin Dolohov y no dudo en lanzarle un _desmaius _para que deje a mi yerno en paz. Sé que Dora no podría vivir sin él, al igual que yo _no puedo_ vivir sin Ted.

Cada vez más cerca… más cerca… un poco más… Voy dando manotazos y empujando a todo al que se encuentra a mi paso y no me deja llegas hasta mi hija. Parece que Dora ha oído unos de mis gritos, porque se gira, buscándome con la mirada. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella y veo confusión, pero sobre todo terror. Seguro que se está preguntando dónde he dejado a Teddy, qué ha pasado con él. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre ello cuando los tres _salgamos con vida_ de esta batalla. Porque lo vamos a hacer.

Bellatrix aprovecha el descuido de mi niña para desestabilizarla y cae al suelo. Está a su merced. Lanzo hechizos hacia todas partes, haciendo desmayar a todo el que tenía delante y al fin, llego hasta mi hija. Bellatrix mueve su mirada hacia mí y lo primero que veo es sorpresa. Luego ira. Y por último satisfacción.

–A mi hija no, zorra. –mascullo mientras le ayudo a Dora a levantarse del suelo.

–Mamá, ¿qué…? ¿Y Teddy…? ¿Por qué…?

–Todo a su momento, cariño. Ve con Remus. Quédate a salvo. –le ordeno y miro a mi hermana – Yo tengo cuentas pendientes.

Dora me lanza una mirada de preocupación y se opone a marcharse, pero al final acaba haciéndolo, para ir a ayudar a Remus seguramente, porque no creo que él se haya quedado de brazos cruzados mientras Dolohov está inconsciente.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí… -murmura mi hermana. A pesar del ruido, puedo oírlo perfectamente.

–Bellatrix. –la saludo.

–Andrómeda.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas, mirándonos mutuamente y apuntándonos con las varitas, listas para atacar. Pero la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que antes de pelear quiere disfrutar el momento, le gusta la cháchara, como si intentara fingir que todo está en calma, aunque sé que sólo lo hace por intimidar a los demás. Es como una depredadora que segundos después se lanza al cuello de su víctima. Está loca.

–¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en Azkaban? Le has puesto los cuernos a Rodolphus con algún _dementor_? –le pregunto, fingiendo estar de buen humor a pesar de lo evidente.

–Cada día. –responde irónica – ¿Y tú, querida? ¿Cómo le va al _sangre sucia_ de tu marido?

Arrugo la nariz con asco, en un gesto muy propio de Narcissa pero que con los años se me fue pegando. La pregunta de Bellatrix es de muy mal gusto, preguntar por Ted es caer muy bajo.

–¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú una vez que te haya matado?

Soy la primera en atacar, aunque ella ya lo había previsto, porque contrarresta mi hechizo con facilidad. Es un duelo una a una y no quiero que nadie más se meta en nuestra lucha. Murmuro maldiciones tan rápido como ella pero ninguna consigue dañar a la otra; ambas somos muy buenas en esto de la magia. En la Negra sobre todo, aunque a mí no me guste aceptarlo. Por mucho que me pese, en su día fui una Black y eso no me lo quita nadie.

–Seguro que te gustaría reunirte con él, ¿eh? –me provoca Bellatrix. Sabe qué es lo que me hace enfadar y que soy tan impulsiva como ella.

–Sólo si te puedo llevar conmigo, _hermanita_. –murmuro con rencor – _¡Desmaius!_

–_¡Protego! _–Sacude la cabeza mientras se pasa la lengua sobre sus dientes amarillentos – No, no, no… tú ya no eres mi hermanita. _¡Crucio!_ –giro sobre mí misma y esquivo la maldición – Dejaste de serlo cuando te largaste de casa.

–Pues por mucho que te moleste, llevas la misma sangre que yo. _¡Diffindo!_ –consigo hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo – Esa. Sangre limpia. No sé tú, pero yo la veo igual de roja que la de Ted… o la de tu querido Voldemort.

No sé qué me ha llevado a pronunciar ese nombre porque le tengo pánico. De hecho, me estremezco al hacerlo, pero sé que a Bellatrix le enfurece que "una lengua tan sucia como la mía" diga el nombre de su _amo_ y se descontrolará en cuestión de segundos.

–_¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Desmaius! ¡Crucio! _

Conjuro varios _protegos_ tan rápido como puedo, pero aunque esquivo cinco de los ataques, el último _crucio_ me da de lleno y no puedo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

–¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!

–¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!

–¡CÁLLATE!

Que se joda, me encanta provocarla. ¡Que me mate si quiere! ¡Venga, estoy aquí! ¿Qué le cuesta quitarme la varita y mientras estoy indefensa lanzarme un avada directo al corazón?

Me agacho justo a tiempo para evitar que una maldición me de en la cabeza y le ataco con otra desde el suelo, que no puede esquivar. Ahora también tiene un corte en la pierna a parte del que tiene en el brazo y ambos están sangrando. Espero que entre tanta sangre _limpia_ se de cuenta de lo poco que vale y lo estúpida que fue por entregar su vida y cordura por una estupidez como esa.

Estoy apunto de decirle todo eso cuando ella me interrumpe, sonriendo con malicia. Sus ojos brillan con un deje de demencia que nunca antes había visto en ella. Aunque claro, no la había visto desde hace más de dos décadas.

–No intentes comparar mi sangre con la de tu querido _sangre sucia_, Meda. –sisea entre dientes y escupe un chorro de sangre- Porque he tenido el placer de comprobar por mí misma lo sucia que está.

Siento que el corazón se me para y la cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Acaso Bellatrix ha…? No, no puede ser. Debe estar mintiendo, lleva toda la vida mintiendo, es una experta en estos temas. Es mentira. Es mentira.

–Tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo tu esposo se desangraba hasta la muerte, después de ser torturado insaciablemente por cuatro de los nuestros. –sigue, y no puedo evitar imaginarme la escena de lo que me está relatando – Yo también participé, claro que sí. Y lo disfruté mucho, que lo sepas. Atado al estilo _muggle_, colgando del techo con un encantamiento, ahogándose en su propia sangre… Es una experiencia que podría compararse con la de los Longbottom, aunque no sé cual de ambas es más embriagante.

Ahora soy yo la que le grito que se calle, mientras me llevo las manos a los oídos, negándome a seguir escuchándola. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ted! No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en mi marido encarcelado en alguna mazmorra, siendo torturado por mortífagos; todos liderados por Bellatrix, que disfruta más que nadie del espectáculo. ¿Y todo eso sólo por tener padres _muggles_? ¿Por "robarles" la magia a los magos y brujas de _sangre limpia_? ¿O por ser la razón por la que me fui de casa?

Un potente hechizo me alcanza y salgo volando por los aires hasta chocar contra algo. No sé si es el suelo o una pared, pero estoy segura de que está hecho con piedra, porque me he dado un buen golpe y me sangra la cabeza. He sido una descuidada. Es obvio que Bellatrix sólo quería distraerme para así poder acabar conmigo. Sólo ha sido un farol, ella no ha matado a Ted. ¿Verdad?

Me levanto con cuidado; sí, al final era el suelo y no una pared; y me quito el moño que tengo en la cabeza para que no me escueza tanto la herida y dejo mi pelo suelto. Ahora sí que se podría decir que Bellatrix es mi gemela, porque si alguien me mira por detrás bien podría confundirme con ella.

Ella está esperándome, quiere seguir peleando conmigo. Seguro que le parece entretenido y por eso me ha lanzado por los aires en vez de matarme directamente. Pone una mano en su cadera mientras la otra agarra la varita que me está apuntando. Se está riendo de mí, en mi maldita cara.

–Eres una hija de puta. –mascullo furiosa.

–Tú también. No en vano tenemos la misma madre. –me responde, soltando una carcajada histérica.

Siento que un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal al oírla reír de esa manera. Ya no queda ni un solo rastro de la Bella que yo conocía, ahora sólo es una mujer muy parecida a mí físicamente y desequilibrada por dentro.

Ninguna de las dos ataca, aunque seguimos con las varitas levantadas y listas para defendernos.

–Mira en qué te has convertido, Bella… -le digo con asco y un poco de pena – Pudiste haber sido una gran bruja, haberte casado con quien querías. Tú, que tienes ese carácter para imponer lo que sea… podrías haber hecho que _Cygnus_ y _Druella_ cambiasen de opinión. Podríamos haber seguido siendo las tres de siempre.

Su sonrisa demente flaquea hasta que se deshace por completo. Frunce el ceño y me mira con seriedad.

–Te largaste. Por tu propia voluntad. Nos dejaste. Nunca podríamos haber seguido siendo las de siempre. –contesta con la voz ronca. Es la primera vez que la oigo hablar así en años, lo cual se me hace muy raro – **No me soportabas**, ¿recuerdas?

De repente, me veo atacada por un montón de sombras negras que se enredan a mi alrededor. Reconozco la maldición al instante, es de cosecha familiar. ¿Quién no ha oído nunca hablar de las maldiciones Black? Por suerte, sé lo que hay que hacer para evitar las sombras y me deshago de ellas rápidamente, antes de que consigan dañarme más de lo que ya han hecho.

Bellatrix y yo nos enzarzamos en una pelea que no dura más de dos minutos, porque todo el Gran Comedor se queda en silencio. Incluso ella y yo paramos de pelear para ver lo que ocurre. Y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. ¡Es Potter! ¡Harry Potter está vivo! El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y Potter comienzan a hablar, al igual que Bellatrix y yo hemos estado haciendo antes de atacarnos mutuamente. Todo lo que el chico dice me confunde: habla sobre Dumbledore, Snape, una Varita de Saúco y Draco Malfoy. Al oír ese apellido, mis ojos se fijan en tres cabelleras rubias que están no muy lejos de aquí, escuchando la igual que el resto del Gran Comedor la conversación.

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

–_¡Expelliarmus!_

Y todo acaba.

–¡Nooo!

Bellatrix se olvida de mí y se lanza directamente a por el chico. Juraría haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la furia que irradiaban debe haberlas escondido. No dudo un segundo en agarrarla por los hombros, darle la vuelta y tirarla al suelo. Aunque tengo la mala suerte de caer junto a ella, porque me ha agarrado de la túnica y se aferra a ella como si fuera su alma. Su varita ha caído a unos metros detrás de ella y ahora me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Sí, estaba llorando.

–¡Nooo! –repite.

Estoy asustada, y no precisamente por tener a la _mortífaga_ más peligrosa de todas a un palmo de distancia y dispuesta a arrancarme los ojos; no, estoy asustada por lo rota que parece. Nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable, tan… humana. Algunos de los presentes han oído los gritos de Bellatrix y se están acercando a nosotras; _aurores_, la van a apresar. Un manotazo de Bellatrix me saca de mis pensamientos y me agarra por la túnica de nuevo.

–¡Mátame! –me suplica, y por una extraña razón, sé que no es por miedo a volver a entrar a Azkaban – ¡Mátame! ¡Andrómeda, por favor mátame! ¡Cissy! –grita. Veo por el rabillo de mi ojo que Narcissa también se está acercando, dejando solos a Lucius y Draco – ¡Dile que me mate, Cissy! ¡Dile que me mate!

Narcissa está a punto de llorar. A ella ya la había visto en esta situación, tan pequeña y vulnerable, siempre había sido la más frágil de las tres. Bellatrix coge mi mano y hace que mi varita apunte a su cabeza.

–Hazle un favor al mundo, Meda, y mándame al infierno, que es donde debería estar. –susurra con un hilo de voz. – Envíame junto a mi amo… _por favor_.

Intento contestarle algo, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tengo un nudo en la garganta y no puedo decirle nada? ¿Por qué yo también tengo ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué me niego a matar a la mujer que lleva todos estos años odiándome con todo su ser? Después de todo este tiempo... no puedo creerme que aún sienta algo por ella, aunque sea pena o cierto cariño. Es inaceptable, pero ¿qué puedo hacer ne contra de ello? Balbuceo un poco y lo único que puedo articular es:

–No puedo, Bella.

Un segundo después mi hermana estalla llena de cólera, coge mi varita, se apunta a la cabeza y…

–¡BELLATRIX, NO!

_Pumb. _Un rayo verde y mi mundo se vuelve a derrumbar, tres veces van ya, ¿cuántas más podré aguantar?


End file.
